cinemorguefandomcom-20200216-history
Ryan Merriman
Ryan Merriman (1983 - ) Film Deaths * The Ring Two (2005)' [Jake]: Killed by Daveigh Chase's ghost in his home; his body is shown again afterwards when Naomi Watts sneaks into the coroner's van. (Thanks to John) *Final Destination 3 (2006)' [Kevin Fischer]: Scraped against the subway tunnel wall when he gets knocked through the window during the subway-train crash; this turns out to be Mary Elizabeth Winstead's premonition, but it starts to come true just before the movie ends. (In Mary Elizabeth's premonition of the roller-coaster crash at the beginning of the movie, he is bisected by part of the coaster's structure; this is prevented when Ryan and the others are thrown off the ride. The DVD's "Choose Their Fate" feature leads to an alternate outcome; by choosing "Tails" at the coin-toss, Ryan and his friends do not get on the ride at all, and survive the movie...which is now much shorter.) (Thanks to Mike, Domikate, Gordon, Callum, John and Nathan) *''The Jurassic Games'' (2018) [The Host]: Eaten by a T-Rex in a virtual reality world, leaving his body in reality lifeless. TV Deaths *''Luck of the Irish (2001; TV Movie)'' [Kyle Johnson]: In a dream sequence, he is crushed by Alexis Lopez's foot as he says that he's "down here" during Heritage Day. (He survives in reality.) (Played for comic effect.) *'[[Smallville (2001 series)|''Smallville: Velocity (2004) ]][Jason Dante]: Killed in a car crash in a race with Sam Jones III after he drives over the fuel leaking from Sam's car (from a leaking fuel line broken by Tom Welling after Ryan had rigged a bomb in the car), causing him to flip over. * ''Pretty Little Liars: For Whom the Bell Tolls' '(2011)' [Ian Thomas]: Pushed off of a bell tower to his death by Sasha Pieterse as he was about to kill Troian Bellisario. It is revealed in the season 4 episode A is for Answers ''that Sasha didn't kill him and that Ryan actually killed himself (off-screen) in the season 2 episode ''Blind Dates. * Pretty Little Liars: ''Blind Dates ''(2011) [Ian Thomas]: Commits suicide (off-screen) by shooting himself in the head. His body is shown afterwards in a barn when Torrey DeVitto along with her sister (Troian Bellisario), Ashley Benson, Lucy Hale, Shay Mitchell and Julian Morris discover him after hearing Torrey screaming and crying. A suicide note is found but it wasn't written by Ryan. It was actually A (Janel Parrish) who wrote the suicide note. Gallery Ryan Merriman 2.png Category:Listed on Original Cinemorgue Category:1983 Births Category:Actors Category:American actors and actresses Category:Death scenes by subway Category:Death scenes by slicing Category:Death scenes by being torn in half Category:Death scenes by car crash Category:Death scenes by teen killer Category:People who died in a Final Destination film Category:People who died in a Superman film or TV series Category:People who died in a The Ring film Category:Off-screen deaths Category:People who died in a Exorcist film Category:Deleted death scenes Category:Pretty Little Liars cast members Category:Touched by an Angel Cast Members Category:Smallville Cast Members Category:Death scenes by dinosaur attack Category:Final Destination Cast Members Category:Death scenes by murder Category:Superman Cast Members Category:Death scenes by being eaten alive Category:Death scenes by shooting Category:Actors who died in Andrei Konchalovsky movies Category:People who died in a Most Dangerous Game film Category:Actors who died in a David S. Goyer movie Category:Young Artist Award Nominees Category:Young Artist Award Winners Category:The Ring Cast Members Category:Death scenes by female killer Category:Death scenes by staged accident Category:Deaths in the Disney universe Category:Disney Stars Category:Disney Channel Stars Category:Musicians Category:Singers Category:Dancers Category:Death scenes by crushing Category:Death scenes by betrayal Category:People murdered by Samara Morgan